An electrical connector attached to a high voltage terminal of an electron power tube or a flash tube will carry from 500 to 50000 volts or more and is heavily insulated in a housing of a plastic material such as high density polyethylene or other polymeric insulation. The high applied voltage inevitably produces emission of corona from the connector which causes chemical and structural deterioration of the plastic. It is therefor highly desirable to provide some kind of corona shielding between the metal of the connector and its insulating housing.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved high voltage connector with more complete corona shielding than previously, and in a connector more economically produced.